A Conscience Can Never Be Truly Silenced
by ShadowWarrior85
Summary: Morality is a funny thing. No matter how twisted and broken it becomes, it never truly goes away. Everyone has a limit, a breaking point. This is the tale of how Tara came to hers. Oneshot, until further notice. T Because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: When I read Prisoner of cell 25, one line in particular stood out to me. It was something Taylor said to Tara, near the end of the book. I don't recall the exact wording, but the gist of it was something like this: "If Hatch told you to kill me, would you do it?" The interesting thing is that Tara never actually answers, instead just repeating the Chicken and Eagle analogy that's so prominent in the series. This got the gears in my head turning. Eventually one thing led to another and, well, here we are. Enjoy. :)**

"Kill her."

The command was given calmly, even casually, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

It should have been the simplest thing in the world. Hadn't she done this a thousand times before? Why was her stomach suddenly twisting in disgust now? This should be a victory. An honor.

She turned the weapon he'd given her over and over in her hand.

"Sir... with... with a knife?"

The Man's eyebrow raised, just slightly. His eyes looked directly into her's, as though looking into her very heart and soul. "Yes. Is there any issue with that?"

"N-no Sir. But wouldn't be easier to feed her to the rats?"

He paused contemplating the option, and for a split second relieve flooded her body. He was going to agree. And she wouldn't have to be solely responsible for her twin's death.

But he did not agree. Bending down to her eye level, as though speaking to a child he said, "Tara. We are on the cusp of war. I need to be absolutely certain that I have your one hundred percent loyalty."

"But sir, I've shown my loyalty so many times before!"

His voice was kind and fatherly, like it nearly always was when addressing her, but it did nothing to banish the strange twisting in her stomach.

"Tara, my eagle. I don't doubt you. This is but a formality. I need to be sure you will do anything necessary to help our cause."

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She should be happy. She was going to have the honor of killing one of the Electroclan. It should be easy, to kill a traitor.

Maybe it was the method in which she was meant to do it. Maybe it was because her victim was also her sister. But something in the back of her head screamed in protest as she raised the weapon over her head, and saw those eyes, so exactly like own, widening in horror. The blade glinted as it lowered, fast as lighting, until...

 _CLINK._

It fell to the ground, feet from its target. It's former wielder slumped to her knees, tears of frustration and fear welling in her eyes.

"I-I can't do it."

Hatch's face turned cold, the instant the words had left her mouth. "And you are sure of this?" He said, in voice that could've made hell freeze over.

"Yes Sir." she choked through her tears.

"Shame." He replied, in a voice that held no regret. "Here I thought you were an eagle, but it seems I was mistaken. Guards, feed her to the rats. She will be an example to the others."

Panic shot through her heart, chilling her to core. The guards grabbed her, roughly cuffing her hands behind her back. Not the rats. Please not the rats.

"But sir! You need me! I can do better, please, just..."

"Oh Tara. Don't you see? I can't have a member of the family who isn't willing to obey. Besides, we already have all the data we need to replicate your powers. Once the MEI is operational, we'll have an army of glows just like you. We don't really need the original."

Taylor wasn't sure what made her do it. But in that moment, as her sister was being dragged away, she made her choice. Fighting the throbbing pain the RESAT was inflicting on her, she transmitted a single thought through the metal floor to her twin.

Duck.

She obeyed just in time, for in the confusion, Taylor's hand had been inching steadily toward the daggers shining hilt, and had now hurled the weapon through the air.

It flew past the place where her head been moments before, and hit the power box behind her. Instantly, the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness. Tara felt the hands holding her loosen, and all at once her head filled with a thousand thoughts at once, zooming by so fast that she could barely register them. Her head throbbed and a numbness licked at the edges of her mind. She had one last thought before unconsciousness consumed her: None of them had bothered wearing their helmets.

 **A/N: If the ending is confusing to you, Taylor is employing one of the powers she discovered in book two, the one where she can (for lack of a better term) fill a persons head with static, until it eventually causes them to pass out. None of them bothered wearing their protective copper helmets, so she was able to use this to knock everyone out.**

 **Let me know your opinions in the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Trolling is not.**

 **Oh, and I don't own Micheal Vey. Trust me, if I did it wouldn't be worth reading.**

 **I might write an epilogue later. Key word: Might. Not making any promises.**


End file.
